Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Ben first transformed into Humungousaur during the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 ''when fighting Highbreed and chasing DNAlien. '''Appearance' Humungousaur is 10 feet tall, and can grow taller at will, up to 60 feet. When he grows his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color, and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his large tail acquires big spikes. The symbol of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix appears on his chest. Powers and Abilities ' Humungousaur possesses enormous strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 ft (making him Ben's second largest alien after Way Big). His strength increases as he grows, and he can generate his dinosaur features without changing size. Humungousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. A speeding car crashing into him can't hurt him. Humungousaur also proved that he is very strong by being able to lift a building at full strength and throwing it on Ultimate Aggregor, sending him flying in Map of Infinity. Humungousaur is also quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knight's battle horses in ''Eye of the Beholder. 176px-P10.JPG Humongousaur 00.JPG Humongousaur Hinata.png Humungcreature.JPG|humongouch! '' 'Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearence) *''All That Glittersthumb|right|260px|Humungousaur's transformation'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising (x2) *Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (used twice by Albedo, used once by Ben) *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Don't Fear the Repo / Vreedle, Vreedle '' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus (used by Azmuth)'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (with a cold) *''Above and Beyond '' *''The Final Battle: Part 1' '(used by Albedo and Ben) (Goes ultimate with Albedo) *The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Boids) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Duped'' *''Video Games(twice)'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' (Goes ultimate) *''Hero Time'' (twice) (Goes ultimate second time) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (Goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron (selected alien was Chromastone)'' *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (Goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story (used by Plant Ben)'' *''Girl Trouble'' (Goes ultimate) *''Revenge of the Swarm (Dream)'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' Naming and Translations Swedish - Gigantosaur means Big Dinosaur Arabic هيومانجوسور pronounced:humungosaur Trivia *He's currently the most used alien with a total of 46 appearances in episodes beating Fourarms who has 42. *As well as being the first alien transformed in ''Ultimate Alien'', Humoungosaur was the first evolved alien seen, although this form was first used by Albedo. *In'' Ben 10: Game Creator, Humungousaur is spelt "Humongousaur". *Humungousaur is one of the three aliens to appear in [[Ben 10 Alien Swarm|''Alien Swarm]], the other two are Big Chill and Nanomech. Also, when he appeared, he didn't speak; he only roared and growled. *Humungousaur is shown to be one of Ben's strongest aliens. As he lifted a house in Ultimate Aggregor. *Ultimate Aggregor marks the third time Ben has become furious with someone and tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur, possibly meaning Vaxasaurians get angry more easy. *Humungousaur has been in all the episodes where Aggregor got a piece of the Map of Infinity. *Humungousaur's giant form resembles a Stegosaurus Stegosaurus. *Humungousaur is Dee Bradley Baker favorite alien and the easiest to voice, however though Dwayne says Dee doesn't like doing him too much. *Humungousaur is the only alien from Alien Swarm to appear in Revenge of the Swarm, but only in a dream. *In ''The Creature From Beyond'', it was the second time that Humungousaur hit his head, the first was in ''Duped''. *Humungousaur was only accidentally transformed into once, with Chromastone being the selected alien. *Humungosaur is the only alien to speak a subliminal language, this being " Oh truck " from Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. 'See Also' *Humungousaur Gallery Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Highly durable aliens